


run and go

by sunsetveins



Series: unfinished works [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Murderers, This Isn't Complete, but not really, tyler and ryan just think they killed someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetveins/pseuds/sunsetveins
Summary: I have killed a man and all I know is that I am on the run and go





	

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't complete, but it probably will be one day. Enjoy.

_I have killed a man and all I know is that I am on the run and go_

 

Tyler Joseph has been driving for six hours when he comes across the small gas station and decides it’d probably be best to stop now before there isn’t another opportunity to get gas for miles. It’s warm and the sun is setting, casting an orange glow over the blue and white design of the building. There isn’t another car in sight.

It’s quiet, save for the low hum of the engine. It’s almost satisfying to turn the key and listen to the silence, but then the air feels much too empty and still. After weeks of being on the road, Tyler has become accustomed to the sounds of constant travel. The engine’s hum, the wheels rolling over gravel, the radio crackling in and out. And –

“Where are we?”

The sound of Ryan Ross’ voice.

“A gas station. You want anything? I’m buying.”

Ryan lifts his head from the car window and squints his eyes at him, contemplating.

“Citrus-y goodness and the flavor of a rainbow,” he says, nodding.

“Full Throttle and skittles?”

“Yes.”

“Alright,” Tyler says, “I’ll be right back. You know what to do if anyone calls.”

There’s still no one else around when he opens the door and steps out of the car. It’s a relief.

He pays for the gas and has the car filling up as he picks out what Ryan asked for, only buying a bottle of coke for himself. The inside of the gas station is just as quiet as the outside. There’s only one other person around, and it’s the cashier.

“Will that be all for you?” the cashier asks, a bright smile on his face. His name tag reads ‘Brendon :).’

“Mhm,” Tyler hums, looking down at the counter. He counts the number of breaths he’s able to take before Brendon hands him his change.

“Have a nice day!” Brendon exclaims happily.

Tyler doesn’t notice the slip of paper he’d put inside of the dollar bill until he’s back in the car and Ryan is cracking his drink open.

‘hey! my name is brendon! you looked like a kind of nice guy and I really like meeting new people. wanna talk? (xxx) xxx - xxxx :)’

“What’s that?” Ryan asks through a mouthful of skittles. He doesn’t wait for an answer, instead he just reaches over and takes the paper out of Tyler’s shaking hands.

He nods as he reads it, lips turning up into a grin.

“We should talk to this kid,” he says decidedly.

Tyler snatches the paper back from him, shaking his head wildly. “We most certainly should not.”

“C’mon,” Ryan groans, “what harm could it do? He works at a fucking gas station. He has to either be a kid or someone without a life. Either way, no danger there. Let’s have some fun, Ty.”

“Do you not understand our situation?”

Ryan stares at him for a minute, almost as if he’s trying to find a way to make his response as simple as possible so Tyler will be able to understand it. He’d feel offended, but Tyler has known Ryan long enough to know that Ryan looks at everyone that way.

“I understand what we’ve done, and I understand why we’re here. But I also understand that no one is looking for us, and no one has been. We can take a breath and talk to a random kid that works at a gas station in the middle of nowhere Nevada. We’ll be alright.”

“Okay,” Tyler says, taking a deep breath. Ryan grins and Tyler starts the car.

 

-

 

“I’m sorry – you like what?”

Ryan suppresses a grin and replies, “The Beatles, okay. I fucking love the Beatles.”

“That’s the gayest thing I’ve ever heard,” Brendon giggles, and it sounds like his hand is over his mouth because his voice is muffled.

“Bren, I am gay.”

“Same,” Brendon says.

Tyler looks over at Ryan and rolls his eyes. He and Brendon have been talking nonstop for the past three days and everything they’ve said has either been extremely gay and flirtatious or fake deep talks about Brendon’s friend Pete. Tyler is tired of driving and looking at the sunsets in Nevada.

“Taco Bell or something else?” Tyler throws out.

Ryan makes a face, glancing over at Tyler. “Something else. We’ve had Taco Bell like, three times this week.”

“What do you want?”

“I don’t know. Chicken?”

“You can get chicken anywhere.”

“Not at Taco Bell,” Ryan says.

“Point to you, Ross,” Tyler says, rolling his eyes.

“You could come and eat pizza here?” Brendon offers from over speakerphone.

Ryan looks at Tyler with pleading eyes at the same exact time that Tyler shakes his head, because there’s no way they’re doing this. Ryan’s face twists into a glare and he tells Brendon yes anyway.

“The fuck?” Tyler mouths.

Brendon excitedly tells Ryan his address and the entire time Ryan is smirking at Tyler, like he’s playing some sort of game.

“Ooh!” Brendon exclaims, as if something has surprised him. “You’ll get to meet all of my friends! Oh shit, now I’m really excited.”

Ryan’s smirk turns into a fond smile and he averts his gaze from Tyler’s tense frame. 

“You’re adorable, Bren,” Ryan says, dazed.

He probably doesn’t even realize what’s happening. That’s what really gets under Tyler’s skin. He’s falling in love with this kid over the phone, and Ryan has never fallen in any kind of love before. He’d never had the time, which used to make Tyler want to punch the locker room wall, but now? Now he wants Ryan to have no time for falling in love, no time for Brendon with his cheery voice and enthusiastic rambling. He wants Ryan to pull out the shitty map they got from some supermarket in Springfield and point at a random city he wants to stop at, and then he wants to spend 7 hours driving there only for Ryan to change his mind thirty minutes before they reach their destination. 

He wants anything but this - anything but the glazed eyes and dopey smiles, because it’s dangerous and they don’t have the time to waste on making dangerous mistakes.

And that’s what this is - what Brendon is. A mistake.

Now all he has to do is show that to Ryan, then they can be on their way.

For now: “Where to?”

Ryan smiles, and Brendon rattles off his address again.

 

-

 

Brendon’s house is apparently not Brendon’s house.

As it would seem, Brendon’s house is actually Pete’s house, which is actually Pete’s best friend Patrick’s house. They live together in a two-bedroom apartment and at first Ryan goes to question this, because for some reason he’s incredibly interested in Brendon's life, but he shuts his mouth when Pete drapes himself across Patrick and shoves his face into his neck. It’s really all the answer that he needs.

“So…” Tyler trails. “You said something about pizza?”

 

-

 

Brendon never shuts up. Like, literally never. He talks until his voice goes throaty and then he keeps talking, mouth still forming words as he takes a sip of water. He’s loud and persistent, rambling about everything under the sun and moon. No one else seems affected aside from Tyler, but that’s to be expected. 

Pete stares at Patrick with foggy eyes and a curved mouth, so it’s likely he doesn’t even hear a word that Brendon is saying. Patrick just seems like he’s used to it, nodding politely and smiling at Brendon when his big brown eyes go all soft and searching. 

Ryan, though, seems genuinely interested in what Brendon has to say. 

It makes Tyler feel sick.


End file.
